<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Mr. Stark by lucifersfavoritechild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445114">Happy Birthday Mr. Stark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild'>lucifersfavoritechild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ironstrange Fics [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Stephen Strange, Clothed Sex, Collars, Creampie, Crossdressing Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Power Dynamics, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Smut, Stockings, Top Tony Stark, got halfway through Tony Stark's birthday before thinking I should write something for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes home on his birthday and finds a lovely gift . . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ironstrange Fics [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday Mr. Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony took a moment to close his eyes and breathe in before opening the door. Honestly, the last thing he’d wanted was to come home right now. It made him feel guilty and ungrateful even to think about it, but he was getting older, and the sort of energetic parties with dozens of people, catered food, and entertainers that Stephen always threw for his birthday just made him tired now. Although, now that he thought about it, the penthouse seemed quiet . . .</p><p>When he walked inside, all the lights were off. His first thought was surprise party, but that wasn’t Stephen’s style in the slightest.</p><p>“Doc?” Tony called out, shucking his suit jacket and shoes off, leaving both at their place by the door. “Babe?”</p><p>“In here.”</p><p>He followed the voice to the bedroom, growing steadily more suspicious as he found their home quiet and empty. “Steph?” He opened the door.</p><p>Stephen was there, kneeling on the bed with his hands folded on his thighs. His head was slightly bowed, though not enough for Tony to miss the slight smirk that curled his lips. He must have shaved earlier, since Tony couldn’t see any sign of the goatee he normally had.</p><p>Granted, none of that was as obvious as the fact that he was completely naked.</p><p>“Yes, dear?” Stephen was trying to keep his voice casual, but Tony could see his cock, long and painfully hard against his stomach, hear the undertone of arousal in his voice.</p><p>Tony closed the door behind him and walked closer, never looking away from his husband. Stephen’s breath hitched when Tony reached out, gently stroking the length of his dick with just the tips of his fingers. “Not exactly what I was expecting when I came home today.” </p><p>Stephen looked up at him under his lashes, a hint of reservation in his eyes. “In a good way?”</p><p>Tony grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back and pressing their lips together, shoving his tongue into Stephen’s mouth and using his free hand to play with his husband’s nipples, groaning at the way Stephen shuddered under him.</p><p>When they broke apart, Stephen was flushed and grinning. “I have some things, lube, toys, clothes, . . . thought you might want to play.” He licked his lips, seeming excited by the possibilities. “Anything you want.”</p><p>Tony tilted his head, looking at Stephen and considering. “Anything?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tony closed the laptop he hadn’t really been looking at when a knock sounded at the door. “Come in.”</p><p>The office door opened and Stephen Strange slinked in, looking at him innocently. “You wanted to see me, Mister Stark?”</p><p>Tony sat back in his chair, looking his assistant up and down. Stephen Strange was pretty, everyone knew that. But today it was especially true, standing as he was in a loose white blouse, short pink skirt that didn’t reach his knees, tall silk stockings with no shoes, and a matching pink leather collar around his throat. </p><p>Stephen bit his lip, bouncing on the balls of his feet, hands behind his back. “Sir?”</p><p>Tony nodded in acknowledgment. “Close the door.”</p><p>He did so, bounding further into the room until he was standing before Tony’s desk, expectant. “Did you need something?”</p><p>“Yes, actually.” He backed his chair up, leaving space in between himself and the desk. “Come stand over here.”</p><p>Stephen obeyed, standing in front of Tony, close enough that the hem of his skirt brushed Tony’s knees. </p><p>Tony leaned forward slightly to reach around him for his tumbler of whiskey, smirking at the way Stephen sucked in a breath when Tony’s nose brushed his stomach. He took a long drink, staring up at him, before saying, “Turn around.” </p><p>Stephen only looked at him curiously for a moment before doing what he said, settling his hands on the edge of the desk. He gasped when Tony suddenly reached out, one hand finding its way up his skirt to cup his ass. “Mister Stark?” Stephen’s voice was low and gravely, tinted by confusion and arousal.</p><p>Tony almost purred. “Yes?”</p><p>“Do you . . .” he shuddered when Tony’s expert fingers found his hole, one thumb circling the base of his butt plug. “What do you need, sir?”</p><p>Tony hummed thoughtfully, drawing his hands up and down Stephen’s sides. “Get on your knees and open my pants.”</p><p>Stephen hesitated a moment before moving to obey, turning around before going gracefully to his knees, slender fingers working at the buttons of Tony’s pants. He let out a tiny gasp when he saw Tony’s cock, one hand slowly going to wrap around the base, as though without his permission. He looked up at Tony through his lashes, pupils dilated, cheeks red. “Can I . . .”</p><p>Tony gently carded his fingers through Stephen’s soft, dark hair before pulling his head forward, pressing the head of his cock against those cupid bow lips before pushing in. Stephen gasped, eyes wide at the sudden intrusion. His hands floundered before finding Tony’s thighs, holding onto him as Tony forced his erection in deeper, holding Stephen’s head in place as he thrust upwards, fucking his throat. Tears streamed down Stephen’s cheeks, his throat bulging.</p><p>Tony watched, unable to tear his eyes away. He stilled for a moment, holding Stephen so close his lips were wrapped around the base of his cock. He let go suddenly, and Stephen pulled himself off, choking and sputtering. Tony felt a pang of worry course through him, and he tilted Stephen’s head up, seeking out his eyes. “Hey, you okay?”</p><p>Stephen rolled his eyes, the dick, and leaned up for a kiss. Tony tasted his own pre-cum on his husband’s lips. Stephen pulled away just enough to whisper, “I’ll feel better when you fuck me properly.”</p><p>Tony’s eyes darkened. He stood up suddenly, grabbing Stephen’s arm and pulling him with him, turning his husband around and pushing him against the desk. He pushed Stephen’s head down, refusing to relent until his cheek and chest were pressed against the dark wood. “What do you want?”</p><p>Stephen was silent, mouth primly shut as he returned to his role, refusing to speak. Tony’s blood pounded, his cock achingly hard, and he smacked Stephen’s ass, making him yelp in surprise and pain. Tony grabbed the hem of his skirt, pulling it up so his ass was exposed to the cool office air. He slapped Stephen’s other cheek, admiring the warm red marks that spread over his pale skin. His fingers curled around the base of the butt plug, carefully inching it out before pushing back in, making Stephen whine quietly as Tony worked his ass open. “I <em> said</em>—” Tony shoved the toy back in with more force than was necessary, making his husband shake underneath him, “what do you want?”</p><p>Stephen only held out a moment longer before breaking, eyes shut as he begged, “<em>Please </em> fuck me, Mister Stark.”</p><p>Tony acted as though he hadn’t heard, just gently standing there and moving the toy in and out of his husband’s ass.</p><p>Stephen twisted awkwardly under him, seeming only moments away from thrashing. “C’mon, Tony—”</p><p>Tony smacked him again before going entirely still, refusing to offer another second of stimulation until Stephen gave in entirely. “What was that?”</p><p>Stephen whimpered. “<em>Mister Stark. </em> Please, please, <em> please</em>, fuck me.” Tony shifted some, and Stephen heard him pull something out of a drawer, followed by the slick sounds of lube on his fingers. His eyes shut when he felt Tony press against him, rutting against his ass, but not moving to be inside him. He shuddered, feeling his pride melt away as he started to beg again. “Please, fuck me, you have no idea how much I want it, how long I’ve wanted you to fuck me. I think about it all the time, about fucking myself on your thick cock while you’re in a meeting, sucking you off under the desk while you’re on the phone. I want everyone to see, everyone to know what you do to me—”</p><p>Tony cut him off suddenly by pulling the toy out and leaving it on the desk, hands gripping Stephen’s hips as he stood behind him and started to push his cock in, moving past the stretched rim, feeling Stephen’s hole suck him in deeper. Stephen sighed in relief when he felt Tony bottom out inside him, growing still. Tony smirked. “Do you like that, baby?”</p><p>Stephen nodded, trying to push back as though he could take Tony and deeper. He whined when Tony held him in place, refusing to move an inch. “Yes.”</p><p>Tony purred, bending down to nip at Stephen’s neck, kissing the thick collar he wore. “How do you want me to fuck you?” He moved his hips, slowly, barely enough to give Stephen any stimulation as all. Definitely not as much as either of them wanted. “Do you want it slow and gentle? Like this?”</p><p>Stephen sounded like he was close to crying, and he didn’t hesitate to beg this time. “No, <em> fuck</em>, Tony, Mister Stark, <em> please</em>, I want—”</p><p>“Rough?” Tony asked, barely picking up steam. “You want me to fuck you until you’re screaming like the cute little whore you are? You want it like that?”</p><p>Stephen nodded desperately, pleading, “<em>Yes</em>, <em> please</em>, I want you to fuck me properly, make me <em> scream . . .</em>”</p><p>And who was Tony to deny him?</p><p>One of his hands curled around the back of Stephen’s collar, forcing him to stare forward as Tony moved. For a moment, he was still slow, too slow. Then his resolve broke, suddenly and all at once, and his hips snapped forward, burying himself deep inside Stephen. Underneath him, Stephen cried in relief as Tony’s cock glided smoothly in and out of him, faster and faster, until Stephen was moaning in pleasure. He twisted in place, just barely managing to push his ass back, impaling himself on Tony’s cock.</p><p>Tony’s growl morphed into a moan of his own. Stephen screamed when he brushed against his prostate. Tony grinned, hips moving in fast, deep strokes, one hand holding Stephen’s hip hard enough to <em> bruise</em>. Stephen alternated between begging and shouting out in pleasure, loud enough that if anyone else were in the tower, they would have heard him. “<em>Fuck, I love your cock, so big, so fucking big, filling me up like that . . .</em>”</p><p>Tony couldn’t help the almost manic grin on his face, listening to Stephen take him so well. Stephen was <em> tight</em>, always so tight and warm and good and <em> loud </em> for him, so <em> perfect. </em> He smacked his ass one more time to make him stop moving, then pulled his hips back and up so that he was hitting that spot in Stephen every time he moved. Stephen screamed, not even trying to muffle himself, knuckles white as he gripped the far edge of the desk. “<em>FUCK! </em> Tony, <em> please</em>, please keep going, please, <em> please, PLEASE!</em>” </p><p>Tony growled, grabbing a handful of Stephen’s hair and holding him down as he moved faster and faster, <em> harder</em>, fucking Stephen so rough that his husband’s blissful cries were like music to his ears as his own pleasure built. He pushed himself higher and higher, beads of sweat falling down his face and neck, staring at Stephen’s cute little skirt and ass, seeing himself fucking his perfect hole before he swept down to bite his neck—</p><p>Tony came deep inside Stephen’s ass, cock pulsing as Stephen squeezed around him. He spilled his release in him, filling him up as his eyes rolled back in his head. Tony grew still, nails digging into the soft skin of Stephen’s waist before he collapsed on top of him, just barely managing to keep his weight entirely off of his husband.</p><p>Stephen waited a minute for him to calm down, listening to the soothing sounds of his breaths. Then he gently started to push him up, and Tony stood unsteadily on his feet before falling back into his leather chair. He was still panting as he watched Stephen, his husband putting the barest effort into straightening himself up as he pulled his skirt down and stood up, turning around so he was leaning back on the desk. He was still hard, his erection tenting the soft pink fabric. Tony couldn’t help the tiny smirk that graced his lips when he saw his cum leaking down the inside of Stephen’s thighs. </p><p>Stephen smiled at him, leaning forward and cupping Tony’s face before pulling him in for a gentle kiss. “Happy birthday, Mister Stark.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>